Fifty Shades of Royalty
by Violet Claire Saint
Summary: This is a version of the love story between Anastasia Steele a young American student who is required after a tragic accident with his parents, to cross the Atlantic and moved in with his aunt Meredith in England, and Christan Grey heir Crown Prince Britannic. So...do fairy tales exist...?
1. Chapter 1

**Fifty Shades of Royalty**

***Hello to everyone! So this is my first fanfiction and I'm very excited about it! =) **

**For now I'll just post the first chapter and await your feedback because, since any constructive criticismis always welcome! =)**

**Let me know how you guys would like to see the story unfold because, despite having a direction for my story, suggestions are always good. =)**

**I will add some new characters, yet the rest of the characters are belong to E. L. James, just the story belongs to me.**

**Be gentle please and post comments! =)**

**POV. Anastasia Steele**

Dear Diary, away from everything and everyone, you're my only friend and confidant ... Being away from my little space of my cozy room, my stuff does not smell the wet leaves in the morning, not having to bear over the interrogation of Kate Kavanagh, surprise or photos of Joseph .. all this makes me ...

me ...

I do not know, it seems like my whole life was taken from me in a second, all that knew no longer exists, a second, an incredible, fast, extraordinary and bloody second! How is it possible ...

One day I was on vacation with my parents Carla and her husband Bob, and Raymond, the first time I got to be a few wonderful days with my two parents together, and in a second everything changed, my family is gone, and I was obliged to leaving my second family, my friends ...

Thanks to leave my country ...

it makes me ... makes me terribly ... and inconsolably sad, anguished, nostalgic, angry, fear, fury, but mainly ... sad, deep sadness for no longer know who I am, far from everything that I "built" ...

And now, here in the land of kings, queens and princesses, where he loves tea, and where being late is a bad mark for your reputation, I will get to have any kind of hope, just surviving, not living, because to me this time is worth nothing, because everything is empty ...

It now four months since my life is gone, I will finish my last year of college here in England with my aunt Meredith, younger sister of my mother. She moved here when she was about my age, to study and liked it so much that eventually move here permanently.  
She's beautiful, tall, slender, with blue eyes and blond, despite 45 years, is very well-preserved, has his own business, a kind of bookstore and coffee shop all in the same space ...

I have to admit that the bookstore / coffee shop "The Reader" has become during this time in my little escape from reality, there, I can reinvent myself and forget that I am no more Anna. I'm Just Anastasia Rose Steele ...

Despite the tireless efforts of Meredith, can not react, and tonight, the eve of starting my first day at the university, is to leave me very nervous ... really nervous ...

Meredith: "Anastasia, dear dinner is on the table ..."

Anastasia: "I'm going .."

Meredith called me, dinner is on the table, that is another problem I have faced since the permanent lump in my throat will not let me eat ...

So, we got dis, I smell very good meat and potatoes baked in the oven, kitchen Meredith so great, I think I have much to learn from them in this area, and can even become a way to pass the time and I forget things, cooking always made me feel good ... but eating is something that at this point also makes me very nervous ...

The television is on, are going news on the jubilee of Queen Elizabeth II, it appears that during the next month, there will be lots of festivities and celebration of its jubilee entire royal family will be present ...

I honestly never cared much will the royal family, but it was at that moment on television those gray eyes for a second, for a damn second .. I felt hope ...

**Songs:**

**Lykke Li, "Possibility";  
Beatles, "Blackbird";**


	2. Chapter 2

*** Please like to get your feedback ... here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy. =)**

**Chapter 2.**

**Pov, Anastasia Steele**

Trim trim trim trim trim trim

The clock strikes 6:30 a.m., the day arrived, my first day as a finalist arrived, and I can not feel more depressing than I already am ...

The smell of scones, strawberry jam and tea ingles are already in the air ... seems that Aunt Meredith did everything to start my day in a sweet way, she has been relentless with me ...

I wonder how she remains unmarried ... considering she is one of the nicest people I know and beautiful and kind, I can not understand ... how nice gentleman never any English fell for her ...

So after taking the breakfast, my aunt and I went together since my university is on the way to his shop. Ah, yes the university for which I was transferred is nothing less than Oxford! Apparently my average and references of my former teachers were very good, because there was no problem in my transfer.

Once we arrived at the college, is the incredible view I have high-end cars are on tour and some men dressed as secret agents of the FBI surround the university recite asério ... looks like a scene out of the series as secret files or 007 ..

"Well so much fuss, somebody important should be in this room .. anyway, then you tell me the news, I'm late honey, have a good day." Yes actually the aunt was right somebody important should be here, because if not much fuss?! I say goodbye to my sweet aunt and prepare me for my input ..

And here I go .. great day ...

that irony, it's like retreat for my first day in the first year ...

these men and looks great as gorillas does not help, I walk the halls and see people gossip among themselves, in fact anything that is not right, something very important this happening, I was wondering what ...

But yes I remembered not conhecço nobody, I am a mere American who fell almost parachute in Oxford ...

My first lesson is literary history, I sit in the penultimate row, and I feel nervous, so nervous .. my colleagues talk among themselves about what they did on vacation and on the plans for the celebration of the beginning of the new year school, which only makes me more homesick for Kate and Joseph, if they were here we were going to talk about the same things exactamnte ..

"Hello, sorry I can sit next to you? Well thought I was late, though was made, is that Professor Thomas is not to be trifled with, he hates when we interrupt his lesson." My thoughts are interrupted by just a girl with red hair, freckled face and green eyes, small and radiant, so sympathetic, she reminds me so much Kate, her red hair left me sad and happy at the same time as not make sense ...

"Ah, excuse me my name is Emma, and yours?'re The American are not you? Those chicks in our class was talking out there we'd have a new student in our class who had been transferred from the United States in the summer .. '

"My name is Ana, Anastasia mean, but I prefer Ana, Emma pleasure. And yes, I am a new student, the AMERICAN ..." I say ironic in tone, she realized understand my kind of humor and repeated the same to me slowly as if I were an alien ..  
We laughed, and it was the first time I laughed with enthusiasm, as if there was a little Kate, who understood me .. The teacher quickly arrived and everyone is ageitou and class began.

Then class ended with Emma and we'll go out toward the patio of the college, which is a kind of cafeteria where you can see the different groups around the area. We stopped next to a small group, and she introduces me Caroline, a blue-eyed blonde who normally think that is the kind Barbie without brain, but which is actually pretty cool, then beside a guy very presentable, okey, very , cute and tall, dark, eyes torn, and with an accent so sweet ... John. Beside him, a brunette Helen intelligent and very dear, and finally the pure Britannic .. Charlotte.

It seemed a much, much inspired and actually felt good, I felt again Ana, spent the day with them in an instant, and then after school, I invited them to come meet my aunt's store , and take a small snack .. they loved the concept, as lovers of traditional literature, as my aunt loved to see me smile again ..

As we sat down, I remembered that the university will exit such high-end cars and their gorillas were not already and it was there that I asked them why all that fuss.

"What, you do not know do you?" Caroline says as if I was the person most misinformed in the world, but the truth is that I am not English and no, I'm not very familiar with the new Oxford ..

"The princess will study at Oxford history of art." Helen says, realizing that I know nothing about the royal family, continues to explain to me what happened ... "The Princess Mia Grey entered this year for our college, and has generated a huge roboliço because she is the first princess studying at a public university with a 'poor' understand, and this morning what you saw was more or less a round of the security of the royal house in Oxford to make sure there was not any kind of threat to the princess. "

"Wow, amazing, I in the same space as a princess .. well it seems that these same people vibrate with the royal family ... I do not know anything about the blue blood." I say again so ironic .. they laugh and Caroline continues the explanation about the royal family.

"Princess Mia, is the youngest of three brothers, Elliot is the middle one, a pure and womanizer Festival Goer giving many headaches to the house real, but it has to be said that he is very close to the people, as the most old .. "

"The older ..." I mean, so that it continues ...

"The older one is Christian, Christian Grey, second in line to the throne, the first is his father, Grey Carrick, married the Duchess of NewCastle, Grace Trevelyn-Grey. And well, Christian, is LINDOOOOO the dream any woman, beyond all military formation that had to take due to its position as Princepe, he still managed to build their own business, by their own hands, the GreyInterprises. But it is very cold though polite, and never was seen with a woman at least so official, leading to rumors that arise questioning their sexuality. "

Hmm, I see ... well, surely that such a Christian is one more element of arrogant nobility that no one wants to mix with those who are not pure blood as he ...

During retso afternoon, they speak to me of partying and dancing the beginning of the school year that are already next week, and this year with a new, Princess Mia, it will be, which makes it possible that your brother Elliot is also, to what Caroline is very positive, it is apixonada for him, like, have posters of him in the room and everything, because Helen and Charlotte do not care nothing, and Emma, just sighs and repeats over and over that Elliot is the kind of man who should not exist because only uses women, and John and John have much patience for this whole chicks, he is calm and amused by the sighs of her friends crazy.

Unfortunately, he has to leave early because of commitments, would not be rude and not asked what kind of commitments were, despite being very curious, is that John is very mysterious, is the kind of guy that makes us want to know more and more ...

The day ends and I come home with Aunt Meredith, and tell her the news, she was surprised because it is a great achievement, a princess get to go to a public school, speak of the ball, and despite not having spirit for parties, I want to spend more time with John, Caroline, Emma, Helen and Charlotte, so I think I will, my aunt, sighed with relief when I gave that answer.

After dinner and seeing a bit of television, I go up to my room and then the sadness looms over me as the moonlight is humbled by the whole city of Oxford, it's like when my aunt and these new friends if that is so I can consider, were a epsecide of medicine that makes me forget my pain for a moment, but then comes back even worse, making me feel worthless and alone again.

I fall asleep between tears, and this is where I dream about those eyes that I saw on television, those gray eyes ...

Trim trim trim trim

6:30 time to wake up ..

I go down and I'm qaundo take breakfast there is a news on television holding my attention ...

"It is true then the traditional rules have been broken and Princess Mia Grey has not attended the same private universities than their siblings who seems more real protocols are going to be broken, and Elliot Christian Grey vain and be present at the dance annual beginning of year Oxford academic, in honor of his little sister younger. "

What? at my prom? those eyes will be on my prom?


End file.
